Luft
by Loving Blue
Summary: Todo había sido odio, venganza; ¿Y para qué?¿Qué habría después de la dura batalla? Ni siquiera lo sabía horas atrás. Ahora todo le parecía tan claro que asustaba. Ereri. Drabble.


Las horas en las que su pecho no le permitió respirar con normalidad fueron las peores de su vida, fuera cual fuera la situación delante del joven Eren. Había visto morir a su madre, por no hablar de su padre, un puñado de malnacidos y una gran parte de vecinos y compañeros en el frente; tuvo que hacerle frente al rencor, al miedo, a las carencias que un niño de su edad no debería haber tenido, pero sobre todo al odio que carcomía sus venas.

No solo era odiar una situación o a los fenómenos gigantes que asolaban su jaula, era odiarse a sí mismo y retroalimentarse de ello constantemente. Si repasaba los años metido entre libros y equipos de maniobras de tercera categoría, podía comprobar como las ilusiones infantiles de servir a la humanidad en su conocimiento acabaron podridas en el fondo del cajón, como acabó reconociendo años más tarde de una forma un tanto triste, como si su existencia se limitara al mercadeo de los mismos poderes que ahora volvían a tenerle entre rejas, en la misma celda y con los mismos grilletes, esta vez algo más corroídos por el óxido.

Todo había sido odio, venganza; ¿Y para qué?¿Qué habría después de la dura batalla? Ni siquiera lo sabía horas atrás. Ahora todo le parecía tan claro que asustaba.

El ego de la lucha y la autodeterminación no servían ante un tribunal que despachaba su muerte como si se tratase de un trámite más, o por lo menos intentaban fingir eso. Lo cierto es que las presiones tanto por parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento como por el clamor de una buena parte del pueblo de las murallas eran más que asfixiantes para el culto y un jurado que se consideraba imparcial, pero que a vista de todos eran reconocibles los hilos que sostenían al títere. Ni siquiera le fue permitido emitir discurso alguno a la Reina sobre el asunto. Era evidente que si los argumentos conciliadores de Historia en defensa de la vida de su amigo llegaban a la masa, la carga sería mayor de la que se atrevían a soportar. Era más que irónico que pretendieran ejecutar a quien tanto había soportado por ellos y que tanto les dio a cambio de una libertad tan efímera que duró los mismos años que pasó dentro del cuartel.

Por supuesto que no era justo. ¿Desde cuando el mundo lo era? En un principio la vida le había privado de la misma libertad que buscó durante años para, ahora, volver a cerrar el círculo. Cada persona intenta sobrevivir a su manera, con sus cargas y sus su caso no había culpables, sólo víctimas de una situación. En ningún momento el ojiverde clamó en contra de su muerte porque nadie nunca le había garantizado que para el fin de la batalla obtendría una recompensa. Se entregó a ellos sin más exigencia que la de poder cargar con el peso de la humanidad cual Atlas, con todo el sufrimiento que ello implicaba. Y sinceramente, para qué engañarse, prefería morir viendo como el cielo y los pájaros se burlaban en su superioridad a vivir eternamente encadenado y privado de absolutamente todo lo humano.

Su egoísmo podría haber ido más allá tras descubrir el modo de cristalizarse, de ser eterno hasta que a él le diera la gana de despertar de su sueño. Lo habría hecho de no ser por un par de promesas y lo mucho que le debía a su capitán, la persona con la que sin querer descubrió que no todo en la vida era odio. Superarse también significaba saber regresar a tiempos donde las ideas eran tan inocentes como el alma pura de un niño de ocho años. Superarse era aprender que el miedo era algo natural, aceptar el pasado y el presente, saber organizarlo, construir un futuro a base de intuiciones; Tirar un castillo de naipes y volver a empezar con uno mismo.

Hubo una época en la que el castaño creyó en algo más que las armas y los genes. Creyó en las noches en compañía al rededor de un tema de conversación, el calor del té corriendo por su garganta y el dulzor amargo de los labios finos que, entre tantas advertencias y consejos, de vez en cuando le concedían unas palabras halagadoras y la seguridad que de todo corazón, Levi Ackerman nunca le dejaría solo, ni siquiera en su memoria.

Si no hubiera sido por Levi, ahora mismo su vida seguiría valiendo para sí mismo el equivalente a unas cuantas cajas de té negro de la mejor calidad.

Las horas en las que su pecho no le permitió respirar con normalidad fueron las peores de su vida, y la regla de oro valía hasta para los momentos en los que el objetivo era salvar esa preciosa vida de las garras de la muerte.

¿Justicieros? Más bien libertadores.

El ruido del hierro chillando, los golpes secos y las pisadas escandalosas embarrando las botas le dieron un cambio de ambiente más que adecuado para su desarrollo. Desde luego, lo suyo era vivir con las emociones a flor de piel y el corazón encendido por la expectación, porque en el mismo momento en el que vislumbró unas cuantas miradas conocidas, el miedo a la tortura mutó a algo mucho más magnificente, más elevador. Todo eso no era más que una locura y no dudó en hacérselo saber a cada uno de sus compañeros de la 104 mientras le sacaban casi en volandas de los calabozos malolientes. Jugarse el pellejo ahora, cuando tenían todo lo que un día no les fue reconocido como héroes por un compañero le parecía excesivo, imprudente, absolutamente idiota. Eso también fue lo primero que le gritó a Levi una vez le reunieron con él en una especie de intercambio que rememoraba a los antiguos años de secuestro.

Solo que esta vez era completamente diferente.

Así como en un principio pretendió darle motivaciones más valiosas para luchar, ahora le estaba obligando a creer en esas posibilidades que siempre sonaron demasiado soñadoras y poco concretas. No había mejor opción con la cual competir: era morir en la horca o vivir fugitivo, explorando la tierra y sus maravillas en una aventura peligrosísima que no le garantizaba sobrevivir ni siquiera a la primera semana, pero que desde luego sonaba más apetecible en compañía de quien se contagió de sus ideales febriles de libertad.

La acumulación de información era patente en su rostro desfigurado por las semanas que pasó incomunicado. Parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría o peor aún, acabaría por rebasar el umbral de la cordura. Contrario a todo pronóstico, Eren Jaeger no supo hacer más que llorar los escasos minutos que le concedieron para expresarse en medio de tanta agitación. Era imposible enunciar tantas gratitudes a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, pero lo hizo como pudo entre prisas porque aquello no dejaba de ser un secuestro y la Policía Militar les pisaba los talones.

Levi prefirió retirarse unos momentos y montar vigilancia mientras los ya no tan mocosos arropaban al muchacho. Él ya había tenido la ocasión de despedirse de ellos casi con el orgullo de un padre que ve crecer a sus hijos. Sus consejos de perro viejo ya no servían en quienes rebasaron sus expectativas continuamente en los últimos años de servicio. Estaba tan obsoleto como el equipo que maniobras que portó durante años y que se resistía a abandonar aún en la fuga. Si no lo hizo al subir a la superficie, se resistía a hacerlo ahora que emprendería un nuevo viaje.

A partir del momento en el que a Eren le entregaron sus pertenencias y montó en su fiel animal, el joven volvió a ser el mismo de mirada firme, a las órdenes de su capitán hasta la mismísima muerte. Ya no se trataba de retrasarla con excusas, por primera vez podía afirmar que su vida tomaría un valor propio. Por fin podría vivir su libertad de la misma forma que ahora cabalgaba, contra el viento y la lluvia pero tremendamente pleno, con el corazón quemándole en el pecho.


End file.
